


The First Valentine

by Lokisgame



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Love Letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 20:12:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11951763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokisgame/pseuds/Lokisgame
Summary: I was fine with just a moment to keep my arm around your shoulders





	The First Valentine

_I was fine with just a moment to keep my arm around your shoulders, I knew I'll need to let go at the nearest doorway, but you took my hand in yours as if we did it a thousand times over, and I started to realize, that you might want this too. That's when my hands began to shake, and your grip tightened._  
_You let me kiss you and then you held my hand. You held my hand when I was more or less okay. Have you any idea what it felt like to lace my fingers through yours, in that dim corridor and not have to let go? I wanted to slow down time, count every step, to have a reason to hold your hand a while longer._  
_I don't think you realize what strength lies in these simple gestures, in these instances of us. I could tell you that each time you held my hand you pulled me away from darkness and it would be true, but that night, I felt like I was with a girl who wanted me. I felt like dancing, drinking champagne and talking about nothing but things that made us laugh so hard we had to hold each other up._  
_Now I’m here at the office and it’s Valentines Day. The girl I’m with has the sweetest lips I have ever kissed, the sharpest tongue and the quickest wit._  
_I’m here for the sweet, syrupy taste of your lipstick, the sticky slick pink mess it leaves on my lips. I want it all, the morning coffee, the orange juice and tooth paste, breath and the thudding heartbeat. Is it you, is it me? Who knows, who cares? Not me, not for the next four minutes._  
_Put your arms around my neck and I'll put my arms around you. The weight of you feels like helium and lace, like a walk in space. You gasp for breath as I hug you closer, tighter, twining fingers in your hair. The desk moans, or was it you, was it me? I don’t know where I end and you begin. Can we slow down?_  
_Slow down Scully. We’ve got time. We’ve got more than enough time for a kiss._

She turned around and he was there, scarf hanging loosely around his neck. With a smile Mulder took her face in his hands and pushing her gently to lean against the desk, opened her mouth with a kiss that made her feel all the things he promised.


End file.
